


Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Albert Wesker Lives, Albert Wesker Wins AU, Blow Jobs, Bragging, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: An AU where Wesker wins. To save his life Leon agrees to do whatever Wesker asks of him.Requested by magic1034





	Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Requested by magic1034

Shit! This wasn’t supposed to happen. Wesker won. Now Leon had a loaded handgun pressed against his forehead. What the hell did he do now? This was a fucking life or death situation and Leon had no way out of it. People always thought that him being a government agent meant that he was professional and always had a plan at hand. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Leon rarely ever had a plan that he though was one hundred percent going to work. It was a little more than difficult to have an escape plan in his head all the time. Especially considering that he fought zombies and B.O.Ws. but that had never mattered before. Leon had always found a way out. Leon always won. But not this time. Because now Albert Wesker was leaning against the expensive mahogany table in the huge room of the mansion that they were currently in, gun in hand and a sly smirk on his lips.

Leon was terrified. His life was on the line after all. He took in a deep breath, attempting (and failing) to calm himself. Was he really going to die? Surely he was. Leon didn’t have any help. He had come on this mission with Chris and he was nowhere to be found. Maybe if he bluffed. Maybe, just maybe, if he lied, Wesker would let him off the hook. For a while at least. Leon looked at Wesker, his nerves kicking up. “You haven’t won yet Wesker. I’ve called for backup and any minute now Chris, and the rest of his team will knock down that door and shoot you”. Wesker just laughed. A low sound coming from deep in his throat, the sound echoing around the dimly lit room. “I don’t think so Leon. Chris is a bit busy at the moment. And besides, you don’t have anything on you to call for backup”. The sound of his name coming from the other man made Leon wince. He had just lied straight to Albert Wesker’s face and expected it to work. Idiot.  
Leon’s eyes widened in shock when he heard the soft thud of metal on wood. He looked to the source of the noise and realized that Wesker had put the gun down. Leon opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. His life had just been spared and he really didn’t want to say something that would possibly piss the other off. Wesker looked at Leon’s confused face, amused. “Don’t think that I’m letting you off yet. You’re life will be spared when you agree to do as I say and follow through with it. Understood?”, Wesker spoke calmly. Leon nearly choked on his own saliva. Was he being serious? There was no way in hell that Leon would do anything that that man told him to do. He was a monster and Leon wasn’t about to do a monster’s bidding. “I’ll give you a moment to think it over”, Wesker told him before slipping out of the huge oak doors behind him. Leon looked back at the door as it closed, listening to make sure that he was truly alone. This couldn’t be happening. Leon knew the answer as soon as Albert had made the proposal. Putting his head in his hands, he sighed. Now all he had to do was wait for Wesker to come back. Fuck his life.

Leon jumped at the sound of the door opening. Wesker came back into view. Leon studied his face. the other man was still as amused as he was when he left. That must have been around an hour ago, although it felt like longer. Then again, time seems to stand still when you are on your own with nothing to do but think. Albert made his way to the table again, leaning against it once more. “Have you made up your mind, Leon?”. Leon nodded briefly. “I’ll do as you say. But only because my life is on the line. No one else gets hurt either. Okay?”. Wesker seemed to stop in his tracks. “Fair enough I suppose”. Great. At least Chris wouldn’t be hurt.

Leon gasped as he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. Wesker had slapped him. This was going to be worse than he thought, wasn’t it? The slap stung like a bitch. Wesker reached forward, gripping Leon’s hair in a clenched fist. “You’re mine”. Those two, simple words, sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Leon. He didn’t belong to Wesker. He wasn’t Albert’s. was he? Maybe he was. But just until al of this was over. Wesker let go of Leon, instead bringing his hand to his throat, fingers curling around it and squeezing. Leon didn’t realize that he had been lifted off the ground. “A-Albert. S-stop”, Leon cried, trying to pry himself from Wesker’s grip. “I’m glad you decided to drop the formalities”, Wesker laughed, letting go of Leon and watching him fall to the floor, gasping for air. Leon stood up. He wasn’t about to let a chokehold stop him.

Wesker circled around Leon, a smile forming on his cruel features. Walking to stand behind him, Wesker kicked the back of the other man’s knees, bringing him down to a kneeling position. Leon cried out in pain. Jesus he was strong. Albert walked back around to Leon’s front. He removed his belt and pushed his pants down to his knees, pulling out his already hard cock. He curled his fingers around the base, stroking himself a few times before bringing the head of his dick to Leon’s lips. “Suck”, he ordered. Leon just stared, mouth agape. This really wasn’t what he was expecting. Leon took a deep breath, gathering up all the courage he could before parting his lips and taking in as much of the other man as he could. Which, to Wesker, didn’t seem to be enough. Wesker fisted his gloved hand in Leon’s hair and began to relentlessly fuck his throat. Leon moaned around Wesker’s cock. Wait. He wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this. This was a once off thing to save his life and nothing more. But the more Leon thought about it, the clearer it became how much he liked the rough treatment. Wesker continued to fuck his throat, groaning above him. Warm cum filled Leon’s mouth in an instant. He swallowed it all. “Good boy”, Wesker praised. He dressed himself and pulled Leon up to sit on the wooden table. Leon was surprised when felt a light hand petting his hair. Leon didn’t speak. He just rested his head on Albert’s shoulder. Leon froze when Wesker placed a kiss on his head.

There was a loud bang as the door opened. Chris came running in, gun at the ready. “Wesker!”. Chris stopped in his tracks, staring at Leon. “Leon. What are doing?”. Leon didn’t have time to answer, Wesker cutting him off. “Don’t worry Chris. Leon is just willing to work for me now. That’s all”. Chris stared at Leon in disbelief. Leon gave the soldier an apologetic look. Yeah. This really wasn’t how he imagined an enemy winning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought


End file.
